


Ceasar

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [57]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Coin Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Seiya collects coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasar

Currency in the secret niches of the Gods wasn't rare, but for trainees, the allowance was slim enough that collecting the different sort of coins was rather foolish. Seiya would never admit his private, secret pleasure cut into the food budget Marin had given him, but when he got back home to Seika, he wanted to show this to her.

 

Coins of Sanctuary bore Athena's holy owl, and the bird was even stamped on one end of the obol-spits. All currency carried it.

 

Seiya tucked several pieces into his cloth bag next to the food for his journey, and couldn't look up at his teacher's masked face.

 

“Hording treasures?” She asked, and he ducked, just a little.

 

“I want to show my sister.”  
  
“Ah.” And no more was said for the matter.


End file.
